Kitten Got Claws
by SilverRedDraconis
Summary: Ginevra Clarisse Weasley is tired of being treated like a child by her family. Only a few respect her for who she really is. So its time she shows them the real her. What does our favorite Slytherin have to do with this?
1. Heated Encounters

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Virginia Clarisse Weasley, daughter of Molly & Arthur Weasley, was livid and anyone who crossed her path was sure to suffer an extremely painful death that would not only put Voldemort to shame but scare the evil out of him as well. She stormed down the corridor, wait until she found her brother and that good for nothing annoying boy-that-just-keeps-on-living, they will be very sorry. She took a sharp left and hit something solid, falling backwards on her behind & landing with a loud un-ladylike "Modda effer".

"Well, well, well it seems weasels cant even afford manners…or a clean mouth" drawled the voice of none other than the annoying yet extremely hot good looking tall blonde six pack git called Draco Angelus Malfoy. Ginny, as those close to her call her, rolled her eyes.

"Great, just what I freakin need to cross path with a bleached brained ferret" she muttered extremely sarcastic. Someone, obviously hearing her comment, chuckled and she looked up to meet the gaze of Blaise Zabini, the other good-looking annoying git that all girls drooled over… well all with the exception of Virginia.

Zabini looked rather amused by the scene before him. On the floor was a goddess of a woman with extremely short jean shorts and a navy blue tank top looking ready to murder and before her was a rather upset, at the fact that she was not cowering before him, looking Draco. Before Draco had a chance to say something nasty and bring upon him the Weaslette wrath that Blaise had seen and heard of he decided to intervene, Merlin knows he wanted to keep his bestfriend alive, not to mention his mother would kill him.

"Here allow me to be the gentlemen and help this lovely lady off the floor" he said smoothingly offering Virginia his hand and avoiding Draco's face that was looking at him as if he had gone bonkers. Virginia looked at his hand suspiciously before taking it and standing. "There you go Virginia" he said winking at her.

Ginny smirked, this boy was too much, and he is way over his head if he thinks he'll make her drool like the other bimbos from this school. She looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a seductive smile "Why thank you mister Zabini, its good to know your parents invested good money in teaching you the basics of 'gentlemenism'".

Blaise raised an eyebrow as did Draco. 'Kitten got claws' he thought. "Oh please beautiful, why the formalities, call me Blaise" he took her hand and brushed a kiss upon it. Ginny rolled her eyes, 'men' she thought, 'they think with one head only and it's never the one up north'.

Draco couldn't believe it, Blaise was openly flirting with the weaslette and she was flirting back! Why in the seven hells was this upsetting him? Yea the weaslette was extremely hot, god a man had to be gay not to notice, but it's not like he had a thing for her. Then why was his friends' behavior upsetting him so much? Why wasn't he saying anything nasty that would break this girl and make her cry? Why was he just staring like an idiot? And then Virginia did something that shocked both slytherin men, and believe me that's saying something, and would leave Draco dreaming about her for a very long time.

"Oh but mister Zabini" began Ginny walking closer to him till they were mere centimeters apart and she had to look up to stare him in the eyes,"if I begin to call you Blaise then…" She looked at Draco "I'd have to call him Draco" she said in the most innocent yet sexy voice that both boys were stunned; this girl was sorted into the wrong house! She then walked over to Draco and leaned up, placing her hands on his shoulder blades to reach. She leaned in a said low enough to sound sexy but loud enough for Blaise to make out, "I'll see you around _Draco_" she then gave him a cheek kiss a little to close to the mouth and walked away swaying her hips seductively.

Draco and Blaise just stood there with their mouths wide open and starring at the beauty that was walking away, it looked as if they had been hit with a stunning spell. Laughter reached their ears snapping them out of their trance and back into reality. They turned around to find a red faced Pansy Parkinson laughing her arse off and barely breathing.

"Oh…my…Freakin…Merlin above!" she let out between laughter and gasps of air "you…you… two look as if you've…been…hit with a stunning spell" She broke into laughter again "She got you good…that woman's evil and was sorted into the wrong house". She continued to laugh and when she saw Draco and Blaise just glaring at her the laughter intensified.

"I'm afraid she's got a point mate" Blaise told Draco putting an arm over his shoulder "Kitten's got claws and they're sharp, not a bad way to end our first day back at good old Hogwarts huh?"

"Whatever" said Draco emotionless and walked away to the common room. Blaise and Pansy smirked at each other before following.


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

As Ginny rounded the corner she burst into laughter. What in Godric Gryffindor name possessed her to do what she just did? She never acted this way around people, except for her close friends. It was something about Zabini that made her feel she could be herself around him, around Malfoy. She started heading back to her room, 'that was fun a must repeat if you ask me' she thought smugly as she reached her portrait, a beautiful red headed mermaid. "Slyveldia" she whispered her password and entered her room.

Ginny had her own mini-common room and room since her second year. Dumbledore saw it fit since her experience in first year and what not. Very kind old man and Ginny had all the respect in the world for him, next to Severus Snape, Dumbledore was her favorite professor. Yes, Severus Snape Hogwarts feared mean completely evil professor whom every student that was not in the Slytherin house considered to be a "slimy git", well everyone except Ginny. After her first year Dumbledore also saw it fit that she learns both Occulmecy and Legitimacy, and there was only one person he trusted could teach her, Severus. Severus of course refused but didn't have much of a say in the matter. So the training began, and the young girl Severus believed to be a waste of his time turned out to be one of the strongest smartest and most determined witches he had ever encountered. It was hard not to grow fond of her, especially since she was good in potions. Ginny is the only student to receive points from Severus and not be from his house.

Ginny looked around her common room, Merlin it felt good to be back, she headed up the stairs to her bedroom and flopped herself on her bed. 'It's only a matter of time before they come bursting in, let me get comfortable' she thought to herself as she took of her robe and shoes. Her shoes hadn't hit the floor when her friend barged in.

"Gin! Oh Merlin! I thought you blew something up by now" exclaimed a very agitated Sarah. Sarah Magnelia Belgiante was Ginny's best and only female friend, even more strangely she was a Slytherin. After Ginny's first year people avoided her and she avoided them, Sarah however saw beyond the quite, scared, alone mask that Ginny put up. As a Slytherin she had no problem speaking her mind, and once the 'real' Gin came out into the open they were best of friends.

Sarah wasn't like most students in Hogwarts or most Slytherins in general; she really didn't care about past rivalries. She had found a good friend and was not going to let that go to waste. Of course, becoming friends with Gin was not easy but her struggle paid through and now this was her best friend, and with that weasley temper Sarah thanks Merlin everyday she had befriended her. Sarah was actually related to the Malfoy's which made her and Gin's friendship extremely ironic considering the Weasley/Malfoy feud. Sarah was only an inch shorter than Gin, with waist-length blond hair and silver-blue eyes. She also has an older brother, who's extremely annoying but drop dead gorgeous, according to every girl in Hogwarts. Michael, her brother, was the one who actually encouraged her to become friends with Ginny. At first, Sarah thought he wanted a go at her but now 4yrs later he still hasn't made a move, so she still wonders.

"Calm down Mag!" giggled Ginny from her bed "What gave you the idea that I would be out for blood?" she question giving her friend her 'innocent' look.

"Oh don't give me that 'what are you talking bout' BS. If Colin hadn't held you back, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter would need a serious sex-change operation! Though I think they make better women than boys!" stated Sarah, arms crossed with the traditional Slytherin smirk in place.

"Well….wait a minute where's Colin?"

"Right outside the room….and I'll come in if you swear you don't currently hate men for whatever your bro n Potter did and that you wont go psycho on me… as a guy….no offence luv, but I'm rather fond of my 'jewels'" Responded Colin Creevey from outside the room. Colin was in Ginny and Sarah's year and currently the only guy, besides Sarah's brother, to hang out with them.

The girls laughed out loud. "Don't worry Col, I wanna be able to spoil your kids….now get your sexy arse in here!" With that said Colin walked into the room, smirking and swaying his behind. "So you agree that I have the sexiest arse in the school?!"

"Well…I don't know about that Col…" Ginny smirked, hanging out with Sarah had really rubbed off on all of them, "Zabinis and Malfoy's give yours a long run for its money!"

"Well at least I don't have to pay to have mine enhanced and sexified!" huffed Colin proudly. They burst out laughing.

"Okay, enough about that…back to the question at hand" Sarah looked directly at Ginny with that look that said 'don't beat around the bush or else'.

"Fine!" huffed Ginny, "and here I thought id get away with it…for once! Basically my brother and his little friend decided to play the role of 'annoyingly over-protective'….again!"

"Oh boy…what they do now!?" questioned Colin.

"Nothing much, just teamed up to tell any guy that so much looks at me that me and Harry are back together! That egotistical Potter and my lousy brother have yet again failed to comprehend that I'm no longer the silly little school girl after the great 'hero'."

"WHAT!" Colin and Sarah yelled together.

"I swear I am going to grab those two and sucker punch them so hard they'll be feeling it for years!" exclaimed an extremely pissed Sarah. This is what Ginny liked most about Sarah, even though it wasn't her problem she was more than willing to lend a helping hand.

"So you wouldn't mind helping me dispose of their bodies when I'm done torturing them?" asked Ginny with that innocent look again. Sarah looked at her and immediately her anger towards the two idiots was gone, she started laughing.

"Um…Gin…don't get mad or anything, but aren't you a little too cheerful? What happened on your way over here?" cautiously asked Colin, if there was anything nobody wanted it was to re-fuel that famous temper.

Ginny told them about her little encounter with Zabini and Malfoy.

"Hmmm…interesting…." Started Sarah, she looked at Ginny with a devious look in her eyes "Let me find out!"

"Sarah!" Ginny threw a pillow at her.

"Looks like this is going to be a very interesting year" said Colin before joining the pillow fight.


	3. Interesting Breakfast

From the Author: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just didn't know what to write. Its my first story and really don't know where its going. I'm all open for suggestions so please review.

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Hey Mag, Col…..sorry I'm late….almost lost the battle with the bloody pillows and covers again" said Ginny as she ran down the stairs to meet her friends in front of the Great Hall. Today would be the first day of class and Ginny had a surprise for every one of them, one she hadn't even told Sarah!

"You know beautiful, we can always arrange it so I can be your personal alarm clock…. I guarantee you'll never be late" came the sexy drawl of Sarah's older brother Michael Belgiante, on both his sides stood Draco and Blaise smirking (typical).

Ginny turned around to face Michael with her own smirk, and seeing the other two Slytherine's her eyes twinkled with mischief. Michael raised an eyebrow as Ginny approached him with that look in her eyes, he knew she was up to something. Michael had grown to love the little Weasley and the fact that she was his baby sisters' best friend only made him love her more. Sarah didn't have many friends since she trusted few, but the fact that Ginny had not only befriended her but also remained that way for the past couple of years proved to Michael that she was special. There was more to Ginny than met the eye, although he hadn't quite figured out what.

"Oh but Mike…." She started in her own sexy drawl "You remember the last time we tried that…. We had so much _fun_ we had to skip a whole 2 days of class. One day to have _fun_ and the other to catch up on some needed rest….. not that I wouldn't mind a repeat" She gave him a wink as she stood in front of him placing her right hand on his built chest (Quidditch baby!).

Draco and Blaise stood with their mouths open, well more Blaise than Draco seeing it as Malfoy's don't behave in such degrading matters.

Michael laughed out loud, "Come here you teased" he said as he enveloped Ginny in a hug. "How was your summer?"

Ginny shrugged as she stepped out of his embrace, "I've had better, Potter and Granger came over, so you can only imagine how insufferable my dear brother was. Spent most of my time by the lake or owling your sister."

"Aw you poor thing…. That's it! It's settled you will spend winter and spring break with us!"

"YAY!" squealed an exited Sarah throwing herself at her brother, "I love you prat!"

"Cool with me, you just have to convince my parents"

"Piece of cake Ginger, your mother so digs me and your fathers is a charm…. It's your brothers I always have problems with, but hey they don't get a say! Now let's go eat, I'm starving like Marvin!" With that Michael put his arms over his sister and Ginny and walked into the Great Hall.

"I second that notion!" stated Colin as he followed them inside.

"I'm sorry Draco, whether you agree or not, that little red angel is really something" stated Blaise as he saw his other best friend leave with Ginny laughing.

Draco who had almost lost his composure when he saw how friendly and familiar his cousin was with the new object of his desire just nodded. Putting his Malfoy façade on he strolled into the Great Hall.

"What the hecks up with him?" mumbled Blaise to himself.

"I say our Ice Prince has found that which lights his fire" came the voice of Pansy as she joined Blaise walking to the Great Hall as well "and this shall be a very good year."

---

"Dudette, will your brother n Potter ever stop glaring over here" exclaimed a frustrated Sarah, who sat directly across the trio and had to see them every time she looked up.

"Let them glare, they deserve it. I'm just waiting for them to come over and try to do something, and then all Hell, which I happen to rule when I'm pissed, will break loose" said Ginny looking at Sarah, who was sitting right in front of her. Colin on her left snorted, "Yeah like they're that dumb…." Then he put on a thoughtful look "let me rephrase that, 'like moine will let them commit suicide' cuz we all know those two have no brains". All three of them laughed.

"Do my ears deceive me?!" stated Blaise in a melodramatic tone, he had been listening to the conversation between the three from where he was sitting, across from Michael on Sarah's left. He turned to look at Ginny, "Did the Gryffindor Princes just threaten her weasel brother and King of Gryffindor??!" Ginny rolled her eyes, but Michael beat her to the comment, "Oh please Blaise like that lines gonna work on this beauty. She's not only gorgeous but has brains….nice try though" he said putting his arms over Ginny's shoulder, he wink at her and she rolled her eyes at him but leaned into his touch.

"Come on Zabini, you have got to have better 'pick-up' lines, or I'll have to question the sanity of all the girls that have dated you….what? Like half the female population here?" Ginny stated smirking as Blaise had the decency to look embarrassed or so she thought.

"Oh luv, your too much…but I must correct you it's more than half" he said in mock modesty. Sarah laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes muttering something along the lines of "Slytherin boys are such stuck up big headed probably small sized…" "I don't think you wanna finish that, seeing as your sitting next to a 'Slytherin boy'" said Michael with a highly amused look. Ginny laugh, "Well its true". She looked up and locked gaze with Draco who was currently looking at her with an emotion that she couldn't decipher, but was sure she had never seen in the Slytherin's face. Right then their schedules came, breaking the contact. Sarah who had noticed the exchanged looked at Pansy who had seen it as well and Colin who winked at her. She smirked; maybe it was time her friend got hooked up! Her wheels started turning.

"What classes do you have Drake?" she said, Pansy picked up what she was trying to do and smirked, so she had an accomplice, great.

Draco turned to look at Sarah on his left, "The usual Belgiante, what's it to you?" Even though, she was his cousin he didn't have to be 'nice', or as 'nice' as a Malfoy is especially in public, she knew better. She was up to some sort of mischief; he'd have to watch his back around her. Growing up with his cousin and babysitting her with her brother, Draco had grown to know his little cousin better than anyone else, even Michael.

Sarah pouted, "I was just trying to make convo since your being a stuck up pigheaded prick this morning?" she responded sweetly while looking at him innocently. That's all it took she broke him and he smiled, Draco Malfoy actually smiled and put his arms over his cousin giving her a quick hug. "You witch" he said. "Yup that about sums up the reason I'm here….duh!" she stated rolling her eyes.

Ginny could not believe what was happening before her eyes. Draco Malfoy being….human! Yea her friend had told her that he wasn't always so stuck up but she figured her friend was always 'high' when she was around him. This completely threw her off, she looked at Colin, and he just shrugged like it was the most normal thing. "So what classes do you have?" asked Pansy, throwing her off even more. The older girl had never directed so much as a single word to Ginny; it was always a sneer and walk away. And here she was talking as if they had always talked. Maybe she should've sat at the Slytherin table more often.

"Uh, ginger…" said Michael poking her. Ginny squealed and then glared at him. "Hey it was the only way to snap you back to reality" he said defending himself and smirking, "so what class do you have?"

Ginny blush lightly, she hated being caught off guard, she was always on guard but this just threw her off. After composing herself she responded as if nothing had happened, "Well, Potions, DADA and Transfiguration with Slytherin 7yrs, and Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Charms and Muggle History with 6yrs."

"WHAT!" came the exclamation of those surrounding her, except Draco who just lifted his eyebrow in amusement. How did the Weaslette end up with 7yr classes? And those classes nonetheless?

Sarah snatched the schedule out of her hands and looked at it "OMG, you weren't kidding! How in the seven hells is this possible?" she asked passing the schedule to Colin who was looking at it with Pansy.

"Well, I excelled on those subjects, actually all of them, but those are the only ones Dumbledore and Snape said I should take advance classes on" she responded taking a bite out of her toast like it was nothing.

"Gin, don't you dare act like this is nothing new! Not even moine did this good!" exclaimed Colin pulling Ginny into a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Wait, Snape recommended you take advance potion? Since when does he get along with a Gryffindor?" asked Blaise looking at his head of house like he was crazy.

"You dummy" said Sarah smacking Blaise over the head, as Pansy rolled her eyes. It was common knowledge that Ginny was the only student from a different house that Snape favored. The fact that she's a Gryffindor had started one heck of a commotion a few years ago. Of course, Blaise and Draco probably didn't know because they never bother to mingle among 'commoners'.

"Come on Blaise, I thought you had some brain power left…" started Pansy only to be cut off by Draco.

"Yeah man, everyone knows the Weaslette here is Snape's Favorite _other_ student... rumor has it she gives him one hell of a shag" he stated looking at Ginny with a smirk. Everyone else held their breath, all hell was about to break loose and Malfoy was going to die, Lucius better start working on producing another heir because this one wasn't going to leave any traces for cloning. And here Ginny thought he was different, well that was an amazing thought while it lasted. Instead of blowing up like the Ginny Draco knew would, she simply rolled her eyes laughing and looked at Draco. Nobody knew what was scarier, Malfoy's comment or Ginny's response to it.

"Oh please, ferret…" Ginny started, smirking as Draco's eyes narrowed showing he was pissed at the nickname, and who wouldn't be with his history, "You're just mad cause you couldn't please him like only I can." Draco's eyes popped in a very un-Malfoy like way his mouth dropped as well. This was not the response he was aiming for. How could she be so calm! Everyone else looked at Draco's reaction and Ginny's smugged face and laughed. She got him and she got him good. Blaise was laughing uncontrollably.

"That's twice in 24hrs Ginny, I will have to bow to you milady!" he stated as he pretended to bow. Draco was furious, not only had she embarrassed him but she had done it on his turf. She was going to pay, but before he could say anything Professor Snape appeared, and everyone laughed even harder, including Ginny. "Speak of the Devil" said Sarah, between giggles as she tried to calm down.

"I beg your pardon Ms. Belgiante?" asked Snape raising an eyebrow and taking in the scene before him. He couldn't believe it, two Gryffindor at his table and not a single blood had been shed.

"Oh, she meant nothing Prof. Can I help you with anything Sir?" asked Ginny, looking at Snape with an innocent look. He knew she was on to something, after all it was he who trained her and spent countless hours putting up with her. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm glad you are making 'friends' with your new classmates, but I do believe we have a subject matter to attend to before class" he said, in his very serious Snape tone. Pansy, Blaise and Draco looked horror struck, so it was true! Colin took one look at their faces and broke into laughter, soon Sarah followed once realization of what they thought Snape was referring to dawned on her. Michael just rolled his eyes at his friend's dirty mind and his sister's childish attitude.

Snape raised his eyebrows in question, "What in Merlin's Beard is wrong with those two?"

"Oh, nothing Sir, they're just glad to be back" said Michael calmly.

"I highly doubt it Mr. Belgiante, but nice try. Ms. Weasley some time today. Preferably before I grow white hair!"

"Now I doubt that's possible, Sir." Responded Ginny cheekily as she gathered her things and got up. Snape just rolled his eyes, this girl was impossible. "Bye guys" said Ginny, bending down to give Michael a cheek kiss. Then she turned to Draco, "I'll save you some for later, Malfoy. Though I cant guarantee you can do any better." She smirked and walked away as Draco Malfoy was once again left speechless. Pansy laughed, picking up that Ginny was only kidding. Blaise realized to and laughed as well. "Mate that's strike three, I'd have to go with the muggle saying…"

"YOUR OUT" they all stated and began laughing once again, Draco just glared at them.

---

**Okay, so here's another chapter. Don't know how long til another one. I like the mischief Ginny and Speechless Draco, what do you guys think? Please Review!!!**


	4. Father Snape?

**Authors Notes: _Hey guys. Sorry I've just been really busy and had a bit of a writers block, then all these ideas just hit me. Now its just a matter of getting them on the Computer. Anyways here's another chapter, hope you like it. Please keep the reviews coming, they help a lot and keep me going!!_**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. No wait...not all of them belong to her...just the ones from her book...there are a few that belong to me...I think...I hope...lol**

_Tap…tap…taptap….tap…tap…taptaptap…_ sounded the echo of Ginny's impatient foot tapping in Severus Snape's office. She looked at the round clock on the wall next to the bookshelf. She had been waiting for 6…no wait 7 minutes for Severus to come back from his quarters. She let out a low growl; he had dragged her away from an amusing breakfast because he had something he just had to give her. Behind her Ginny heard students filling into class.

"This better be worth the bloody wait" she muttered to herself as she scanned the names of the books on the bookshelf on her right.

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk... Clarisse, Patience is a Virtue"

"Yea one, we established a long time ago, I lack greatly" She turned around to find him smirking at her with a hint of humor in his eyes. If there was anything Ginny was good at it was reading peoples body language, and seeing as Snape was constantly on guard she learn to read the expression in his eyes. In his hand he held a small silver-green rectangular box. "Is that what I've been 'patiently' waiting for?"

Severus looked down at the box and smirking looked back at her. "Maybe, maybe not…..I can't seem to remember."

"Severus…" she said letting out a low frustrated growl, not even the twins dared taunt her like this. He was deliberately getting on her nerves.

Snape let out a bark of laughter; to him she looked extremely funny when annoyed. He had learned while training her that Ginny could be quite amusing when annoyed….not pissed, then she's deadly. So anytime he saw the opportunity to annoy her he did. The friendship and bond they had developed over the years has been that of a father and daughter between them.

Ginny smiled, it's not everyday that Severus was so calm and unguarded. Seeing as the noise on the other room had seized she figured the other students must've heard the laugh and are probably wondering what the heck was going on. She was glad he was laughing, even if it was at her expense.

"Well if you're done mocking me, Sevvy, I'd like to get to class….today…next door….the one _you_ teach!" she said pointing to the door that led to his classroom.

"You know at times you can be very bratty Miss Weasley." He responded walking towards her and handing her the box. Rolling her eyes she took the box and opened it. Inside where small vials with two different color liquids, one clear the other green.

"What are these for?" She asked pulling out a green liquid one and taking a close look at it.

"Well Dumbledore mentioned to me that he had spoken with Molly and she was concerned about you. She said that over the break you hadn't been sleeping much. Very rare the nights you slept all night long. Mostly you would be up way past midnight watching the telly or something. She's worried that you were having nightmares, and that it might be linked to your first year."

Ginny sighed, "I didn't want to worry her. I knew I should've stayed in my room, mums such a light sleeper."

"Claire," started Severus putting an arm on her shoulder and using the nickname he always calls her by. She looked up, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "She's your mother, and she'll always worry. Were they dreams again?" She nodded her head looking away.

"I don't understand why…" she started in a low soft voice looking down at the box in her hand, "Harry finished him off last year. I shouldn't be having them. They're horrible, the dreams that is. I wake up drenched in sweat, my heart pumping so fast I'm surprised it hadn't broke out of my chest. I also ache all over as if I had done a full work out without stretching. I can never go back to sleep. It's also harder to block them out and try and forget them. It's like they've been imprinted on my mind."

"We, meaning Albus and myself, don't understand why you are having them. Potter's no longer experiencing them, ever since that day. We are looking into it." He pulled her face up and wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek, "These vials contain a strong potion that'll help you sleep at night. The green's to block out the dreams and the clear is to make you sleep, also ensuring you won't experience them the next day. They're pretty strong so if you take them once a week you should be good for an entire week. At least until we figure out what's causing them." Ginny nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

Ginny was more than a student to Severus. Those years of training her, of seeing her grow from a scared vulnerable child to the strong young woman before him, had brought him closer to her. Being the one to help her grow into the person she is now, the smart, witty, powerful, confident, loving excellent young witch she had turned into. He felt as if he was seeing his own daughter grow.

The daughter that he once had, but lost. The daughter he had created out of love with his wife, the woman who completed him. The woman that died because of him… for him. Because of his foolish mistake, his decision to join the Dark Lord he lost his family. His wife was a strong-willed witch who did not approve of the Dark Lord and she let him know. Voldemort saw her as a threat; she would undo his greatest follower. So he took care of her, her and the little girl… his little girl, his baby girl the apple of his eyes. Little did Voldemort know that this selfish act is what drove Severus to open his eyes, to turn against him. Unfortunately it was too late, he had lost everything that meant something to him, and he was void, empty.

But then Ginny came along, and she showed him that not all is lost. That he couldn't keep living in the past and because of her, through her Severus felt he was getting a second chance. He felt loved and he loved as well, something that died within him on that tragic night. He would be damned if he lost her too, he will do everything in his power to ensure Ginny's safety, even if it meant giving his own life.

"Shrink the box and put it away. We have a class to attend or pretty soon the students will begin to wonder if I killed you and am currently cooking you for dinner" said Snape giving Ginny a tight squeeze before letting go of her. Ginny giggled and did as she was told, she also did a quick glamour charm to hide the fact that she had been crying. Not many people ever saw Ginny weak, just Severus and those close to her like Sarah and Colin. Since her first year she was determine to never let anyone know that she had a weakness, they'd use it against her just like Tom. She looked up at Severus and smiled.

"Thanks Sevvy, it means a lot to me"

"Anytime Claire, you know you are like a daughter to me" she saw the brief expression of sorrow cross his features the moment he said that. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It wasn't your fault, remember that. I'm pretty sure if they were both here they'd say the same thing. Plus you've got me now so stop beating yourself up. I'm sure they're looking down and smiling at how proud you've made them by taking me in and helping me." Severus smiled, an actual smile and nodded at her, letting her know that they should head out and she looked fine.

Ginny turned around and started heading towards the door, "I hope you've let Mr. Creevy and Ms. Belgiante know about the dreams. They're your friends Claire, they have a right to know and believe me it'll take a load off you. Stop being stubborn and trying to protect them from worrying, leave that role to Potter, he's done a _wonderfu_l job at playing the part." Ginny nodded and smiled before turning the doorknob and heading out, leave it to Snape to give advise and throw in a remark about Potter's stupidity.

Severus sighed, "I don't like this one bit, something doesn't feel right" he said to himself before putting on his robe and heading out to face his favorite 7th year potions class, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's plus an extra hotheaded Weasley. 'Oh joy..' he thought sarcastically.

---

"You know Gin, if you don't stop bouncing your leg and tapping your fingers on the desk I'm going to have to put a binding spell on you" whispered Michael to Ginny who was sitting on his left between him and Pansy. Ginny was steaming and this was her way of containing her anger, however it distracted him because her leg kept rubbing against his and well he was a guy and she was a very sexy girl, put two and two together.

Class had started and Ron, as always, had something to say about Ginny being in that class and deciding to sit with Michael, a 'Slytherin scum' as he so politely put it. Pissing Ginny off, instead of being proud his sister was in an advance class he was scolding her like a child. If Snape hadn't interfered, Michael was sure Ronald would've been the one Weasley unable to use his reproductive organs. He smirked at the thought and immediately stopped the moment he saw the glare Ginny sent him.

Pansy sensing the tension decided she should do something to prevent her fellow classmate from suffering a painful death due to the famous 'Female Weasley Temper'. "Uh, Ginny did you get the last part of the notes Snape gave… I missed that last part on Dragon Scales and their usefulness for the Protection Potion?" She asked as cautiously as possible. Ginny looked at her and she knew Pansy didn't need her help. Then she realized this girl was just trying to be helpful, hells even friendly, Salazar Slytherin must be turning in his grave. She smiled cooling down and passed Pansy her notes. Michael sighed and gave Pansy a grateful look.

"Very well class that will be all for today. I expect three rolls on the necessary ingredients to make a strong Protection Potion as we will be brewing it during tomorrow's double period." Said Snape dismissing the class. Everybody got up and started heading out, everybody but Ginny. She had no intentions of running into her brother and knowing how stubborn he was she knew he'd be waiting outside until it was almost to late to go to his next class. Ginny looked at her schedule "Damn I have Transfiguration next, with him again!"

"Hey that's not too bad, we're in it as well" said Pansy smiling at her. 'Yup, Salazar Slytherin is definitely turning in his grave now' thought Ginny.

"Come on Ginger you can walk with us." Said Michael grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her seat.

"Fine" she sighed grabbing her bag and heading out with the two Slytherin. Draco and Blaise were waiting outside the classroom and raised a questioning eyebrow when they saw Pansy walking with Ginny.

"What, now we're fraternizing with this…" started Draco.

"Oh shut it, Drake. That's getting kind of old you know" said Pansy cutting him off. Draco narrowed his eyes at her he hated being interrupted, specially when he was going to make a point. Ginny smirked at him and kept walking with Pansy and Michael at each side.

Transfiguration as it turns out wasn't that bad. McGonagall decided to just lecture on the necessary attention to Transfigure inanimate objects into animals. The next class they would be putting the lesson into action which meant she had another three rolls to write by the next day. She had a feeling by the end of the day she'd be stuck with so much homework she wouldn't sleep even if she had wanted to.

She thank Pansy and Michael for sitting with her, and they agreed that should be there arrangement from now on. As she rushed out, in effort to avoid her brother, she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy, except this time he actually caught her grabbing her by the waist. She looked up and their eyes locked.

"Uhh, sorry about that I just don't wanna run into Ron before Dinner. I'd like to enjoy the rest of my day without killing" she said, shocking herself. Why the heck was she being polite!? This is Malfoy? She really needs to get a goodnights rest.

Draco shrugged, "No prob, just looked where your running to next time, I might let you fall." He smirked although he had not let go of her, something Ginny had noticed as well as Blaise, Pansy and Michael that had come up behind her blocking this exchange from outsiders. They looked at each other and smirked, there was definitely chemistry here.

Ginny rolled her eyes and composed herself pulling away from Draco, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time, Malfoy" She said his last name with less disdain as their previous encounters. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment then extending his hand out to her he said, "Draco". Ginny looked at his hand wearily then his eyes. Just like Snape she couldn't read him based on body language, but his eyes said it all. He was being sincere, he actually wanted to call a truce. 'Salazar Slytherin has resurrected and commited suicide' she thought smiling. She took his hand, "Ginevra, but call me Ginny or Gin." As soon as their hands touched it glowed and they all looked at it.

"What happened?" asked Pansy.

"They called a truce. The long Weasley/Malfoy feud has been ended. Oh boy, wait until word gets out." Explained Michael, smirking.

"Well I better go" said Ginny taking her hand and walking out of the circle, "See you guys at lunch, you're not as bad as I thought, and believe me that's saying a lot"

"Ouch you wound me love" Exclaimed Michael, dramatically putting a hand over his heart. Ginny laughed and kept walking. She was definitely going to like this school year, no matter how dark her dreams were.

---

**Hey its me againg...so what did you guys think? You like?? Any suggestions?? - I had to throw in a little of weak Ginny and explain her relationship with Snape. I really think he's just misunderstood. As you've all figured out by know HBP neva happened in this story...I have a twist of my own...(laughs evilly).**

**I hope to post soon, just keep those reviews and suggestions coming. LUV YA!!!!!**


	5. Lake meeting

A/N: _Hey guys!! Thanks for your last reviews, its good to see that there are people out there that like my story, so its not only me! lol. Well here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it. Pls review and remember I'm open to suggestions._

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.** No wait...not all of them belong to her...just the ones from her book...there are a few that belong to me...I think...I hope...lol**

---

Draco was making his way to his private chambers, being Head boy and a Malfoy had its advantages. As Head boy he had a very comfortable large room to himself although he had to share the common room with the Head girl, which happened to be Granger. He really didn't mind, he had long since formed his own opinion of muggleborns with magic in which case they wouldn't be muggles, just witches and wizards not coming from wizarding families. Regardless if they had the ability to use magic then they had a reason to form part of the Wizarding community. This of course coming from Draco Malfoy shocked anyone, considering the fact that his father was a great supported of Voldemort and he was expected to walk down that same path.

Fortunately for Draco he had a mother that loved him dearly and refused to have her son walk down the dark path she lost her husband to. Narcissa Malfoy made sure that she taught Draco how to have a mind of his own, how to make decisions for himself and what was right from wrong. Although for a while she thought she lost him to the dark side she soon found out he was only binding his time by pretending to please his father. Draco had managed to convince Lucius to not initiate him until he was out of school, and fortunately Harry got rid of Voldemort before that time came. So Draco was free to be himself and he refused to be known as the 'Death Eater's Son', so he was determined to be himself, the person he was, when he was around his close friends and his mother. However, that didn't mean he didn't act superior to others, after all he was a Malfoy, a name he was going to clear and put in good standard for his mother, himself and future Malfoy generations to come.

This above all was the reason he stopped calling Granger a 'mudblood' and just settled for her last name, he may not consider her that but she was still an annoying know-it-all witch. So he avoided her as much as possible, hence being grateful that as a Malfoy he had a common room of his own which Dumbledore saw fit to connect to his new room so he could go and please as he wishes.

This was also the reason why he had established the truce with the Weasley girl. The Weasley/Malfoy feud had been going on for centuries and it was upheld by the Malfoy men that were really never any good, always power-hungry and ruthless, of course there were the exceptions like his grandfather Angelus. Plus he felt it was the right thing to do, the Weasley girl had proven to be very good company, especially if she was friends with his cousins. She also wasn't as narrow-minded as the rest of her family, which is another reason he decided to make the truce with her.

'Silver Dragon' Draco whispered the password to enter his common room. Of course, he didn't expect it to be empty. Far be it for Pansy, Blaise and Michael to decide to corner him the next day. And sure enough they were very comfortable in his common room on the sofas with the roaring fire to keep this part of the dungeon warm. He had been able to avoid them after the morning events. First Snape requested his presence to discuss the duties of being a Head boy and lecture him on the importance of being a model student. Then after lunch Dumbledore asked him and Granger to meet him to discuss the plans for the year and the prefect duties and meetings they are in charge of conducting. After that he had class until now.

"Draco, so nice of you to join us….we were wondering if you were planning to show?" asked Pansy, sarcasm dripping on every word.

"Yea mate, think you can fit us into your schedule?" asked Blaise stretching out on the leather black sofa.

"Well, actually…" Draco began then he saw the glare Pansy gave him and sighed. He'd learn a long time ago that it was never any good to piss of a female especially this one. His life would be at stake. "What do you guys want?"

"What do we want!? You make a truce with Ginny, breaking the extremely ancient strong family feud between you guys. Give no reason what so ever and dare to ask what we want?!" vented Pansy, she had obviously been holding that in. Draco shrugged and smirked, just because he knew better than to piss her off didn't mean he couldn't push his buttons.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him and walked up to him, poking him on the chest. Michael and Blaise immediately got up, just incase they'd have to run for it; hey they were Slytherin and men, its every man for himself when you were facing the wrath of a Parkinson female.

"Listen here Draco Angelus Malfoy..." she started in a deadly low tone, "your family feud is a very ancient one, it dates…or dated…back to before…Merlin knows when. The point is that with the magic that was binding that feud you couldn't just decide to shake hands and end it…just like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Well Pansy dear, I did…just like that" he drawled mimicking her previous movements, and then moving around her to go into his personal kitchen, yet another advantage of being a Malfoy. Pansy and the others followed him.

"No Draco its not just like that…you had to be willing to call the truce. This is no bluff, something you can take back; it'll result in death from both parties…"

"I know Pans, I am well aware to that…which is why I called it. I no longer live in my father's or any prior Malfoy's shadow. I am a Malfoy of my own. And that stupid feud had long since lost its meaning. Hells, we don't even know why it bloody started to begin with!" Draco said grabbing a butterbeer and looking at the three of them. "I wanted to end it, I want to start new. Plus I didn't hear the Weasley girl complain, she is well aware of the consequences as well. She could've said 'no', but she didn't so please stop worrying, let me go up to my room, shower and come down to do homework like we always do….okay?" He finished approaching Pansy and hugging her close.

"Fine..." she sighed "I just worried, I don't want to loose you… or even her. She's a good friend, a good person and I'm just getting to know her. I feel like she can be a…sister…sort of…."

"I know Pans, that's another reason I called the truce. That wouldn't be possible if we were enemies. It'd put you in the middle and that wouldn't be fair. Plus I really don't have anything against her, personally. Her brother and Potter….well that's a whole different story."

Pansy smiled and hugged him a little tighter and then pulled away. "Okay….now go take a bath you smell like a house-elf." She smirked at his indignant look. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and after nodding at Blaise and Michael headed out of the kitchen and up to his chamber.

"Well that went well" said Michael going into the common room and flopping down on the larger sofa, Blaise did the same on the smaller one.

"Yes…it did, but there's something else. But I don't think he's aware of it, or he's just being stubborn and ignoring it" Pansy said out loud and smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes, that had the other two boys confused and a bit worried for Draco. Merlin knew what this woman was planning now, it could only mean trouble.

---

Ginny sighed, she had three hours before dinner and all her assignments completed, which could only mean one thing…swimming! She went up to her room to put on her string bikini and threw some clothes over it. It was the beginning of October and the weather was still good. So much had happened over the past couple of weeks that she needed to clear her mind.

Snape's potion had worked wonders and she was finally getting a full-nights rest. Her brother had apologized for the incident that had upset her at the beginning of the school year, but then screwed it up by yelling at her for still sitting at the Slytherin table. Even her mother had sent a howler for two reasons: sitting with the Slytherin and calling the truce with Malfoy. Her father had been livid, even Dumbledore was shocked at his reaction. But Ginny knew better, she'd just have to stay clear, her family loved her but they just saw everything black and white. So she'd just avoid them, eventually they'll come around, if not then the hell with them. She was no longer concern of their opinions or feelings; she had to live life for her not everyone else. The only family members she was currently keeping contact with were the Twins. Charlie and Bill were too busy working, she figured they either didn't know or just didn't care. And Percy, well he was Percy not much to say there.

Tying her long hair in a messy bun, she slipped on her slippers and put her wand in her jeans and walked out of her quarters. "Hey, Gin." She turned around to see Luna heading her way. "Hey Lue, what's up?" She gave the girl a hug and they continued walking down the hall.

"Nothing much, just watching out for 'Snorvaltasious' creatures. My dad did a report on them; they lurk around schools and attack students who are stressed. Nasty little buggers." Luna responded, very serious. It took all of Ginny's willpower not to laugh out loud. She loved her friend but she couldn't deny the fact that she was a weird one.

"Snorvaltasious creatures?" questioned Blaise who had come up next to them. He looked at Luna intently before noticing Ginny looking at him, he immediately composed himself. "Hi Ginger, where are you ladies off to?"

Ginny smiled, "Well I'm off to the lake for some alone time to de-stress myself so I don't become a victim to one of these 'nasty little buggers'."

"Great idea Gin, I'd join you but I'm heading to the library. I have an essay to write for Snape before he sends his Rampatargus Wart after me for not doing my homework." They were in front of the Great Hall; Ginny stopped and looked at her friend with a questioning eyebrow. "Oh you don't know about them. Snape controls them with his mind power, if there is a student who hasn't begun to work on their essay he can sense it and he sends these warts after them. Very horrifying when they catch you." Ginny just stared at Luna in disbelief then glanced at Blaise who looked confused and worried. She shook her head.

"Uh… okay Lue. So I'll see you at dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah, if I ever get started on that essay. I'm completely lost."

"Hey, I have a free period and I'm really good at potions, I'll help you." Offered Blaise a little too enthusiastic causing Ginny to raise an eyebrow and not hide the amusement and hint of knowledge in her eyes. Blaise avoided eye contact with her and Luna; he actually seemed embarrassed and uncomfortable. Luna looked at him for a brief moment and Ginny did not miss the dreamy look that overcame her face.

"That'd be great, since I wouldn't be able to help you. I need my break you know to avoid that watchumacallem creature thingy. Blaise could be very helpful" said Ginny giving Blaise a small smile, before looking at Luna.

"Uh, yeah….we better get started, it's only a matter of time now" responded Luna and she turned around heading up the main stairs to the library. Blaise stood there confused.

Ginny gave him a shove, "Go you doofus, before she leaves you at the mercy of another of her creepy little creature things." Blaise smiled at Ginny and went after Luna.

Ginny shook her head and continued her walk out the castle doors and toward the lake. It was a nice sunny day and the weather was just right for a little swimming. She walked over to the lake and stripped off her clothes, folded them and put them under the tree by the lake. Whispering a spell she had learned that would allow her to swim under water without needing air for about and hour and a half she put her wand under her jeans and dove into the water. It felt so cool, her hair had long since gotten loose and she swam around under water for a long time, going deeper and deeper down until she came across the squid. She inclined her head in respect and the squid let her through allowing her to enter its lair and she proceeded to go in and play around with the baby squids.

---

Draco needed a break. Being Headboy was so stressful. He walked down the hallway on his way outside when he saw Blaise walking with Luna Lovegood. He smirked, so Blaise finally got the nerve to approach her. "Hello Blaise….Lovegood."

"Oh hi Malfoy, we're on our way to the library. I have an essay for potions to write and Blaise is going to help me before Snape sends his Rampatargus Wart after me for not doing it." Responded Luna. Draco looked totally confused. He was about to ask what the bloody hell she was talking about when Blaise interrupted.

"Long story, explain later. You look bloody awful man, in need of a break…" Blaise started then something clicked in his head and he smirked. "You should go sit by the lake it's very peaceful and will help you clear your mind. Dinner isn't for another couple of hours, I'll send for you." He finished looking at his friend with an innocent look (or as innocent as a Slytherin can look, which is pretty suspicious!).

Luna looked at Blaise and was about to say something about Ginny being down there relaxing when Blaise gave her a pleading look. She looked at Malfoy, "Yea, it'll help you clear your mind and ward off the 'Snorvaltasious' creatures roaming the school awaiting their next prey." She said with an innocent look as well.

Draco raised his eyebrow. This girl was one weird little witch, whatever does his friend see in her; he'll never figure it out. "Very well, I think I will….don't _study_ too hard Blaise, wouldn't wanna strain something" he smirked and walked away leaving a flushed Zabini and a confused Lovegood.

Draco made it to the lake without any other interruptions. He took off his robes and sat under tree by the lake, not noticing the robe, wand and clothing next to were he tossed his. Leaning back onto the tree he stared out over the lake towards the Forbidden Forest and began to reflect. This was something Draco Malfoy did often, especially during the time of war when he was under the pressure of branding himself to a sadistic maniac. He never understood what his father saw in that… thing. His mother would often tell Draco stories of how his father was when they met at Hogwarts, when they married, when Draco was born, before Voldemort showed up and blinded his father. Draco hated Voldemort for taking away from him the family, the Father he should've had. He does however thank Merlin for providing him with a surrogate father, Snape.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a splash coming from the lake. He turned to look and saw what to him he could only describe as a goddess come out of the water. Was that an angel? He wondered. When the figured got closer he realized that it was Ginny who had come out of the water, in a dark green string bikini, not leaving much to his imagination. For once Draco did the most un-Malfoy thing, he gaped.

Ginny came out of the water humming a tune, she had been down there for at least an hour, she felt so good and relaxed, now she would lay on her towel and let the sun dry her. Taking her waist-length hair into her hands and squeezing it dry she did not notice Draco sitting next to the tree. When she looked up she gasped and took in the scene before her. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's most sexy Ice Prince was sitting on the ground gapping. Yes, a Malfoy gapping, Ginny couldn't help but smirk.

She was well aware that she was considered one of the sexiest girls in Hogwarts, she even heard the name the guys had for her, 'Gryffindor's Fiery Princess'. Although she never stressed too much over her looks, growing up with six brothers, wrestling, running and fighting she had to be very fit. Being a Weasley she was also tall, about 5'7 to be exact. Her breasts were not too big but just right for her body and she had the curves and butt pretty much to perfection. She was currently enjoying the uncomfortable situation Draco was in. Sure they had called a truce but that doesn't mean she can't have her fun.

"Oh, hi Draco, when did you get here?" She said casually as if she wasn't practically naked in front of him. Knowing that his eyes were following her every move, she didn't make eye contact just went about pulling her towel from under her clothes, making sure to move and give him a good view of her rear.

Draco was….well…lets just say a body binding spell did not have this type of effect on him. It seemed all the blood in his body just rushed downstream, to his throbbing groin. Oh how he wanted to grab her and have his way. Run his hand all over her body, have his tongue taste every inch of her. Feel himself inside of her and please her in ways she can't even imagine were possible. What the hell!?... This is Weasley were talking about. Okay he might've called a truce but that doesn't mean he had to shag her. What were these emotions he was feeling? Sure he'd desired other women and had them; he earned his title of Slytherin Sex God. But never had he felt the need like he was feeling right now.

Shaking his head he looked away, he needed to distract himself. Cool off, he needed a very cold shower right now. Images of Ginny beneath him or above him ridding him like a rodeo wouldn't leave his mind. He jumped and jerked away when he felt a cool hand across his forehead.

"Sorry, Draco, I was just checking if you were okay. Didn't mean to scare you. What were you thinking about that you couldn't at least greet me?" asked Ginny sounding annoy, although inside her mind was reeling. Did Draco Malfoy just look at her with lust? Desire? Need? There was also something else in his look, although she couldn't put her finger on it. Why was she suddenly so exited about all this? Taking a good look at him she couldn't deny he was desirable. His body had most definitely toned up. He was no longer the scrawny little boy from her first year. No before her sat a man. About 6'2 with well tone abs and muscular arms. She wondered how his shoulders must feel, how it would feel to run her fingers through his silky light blond hair. His hands over her body, would they be smooth or rough? 'Whoa! Gin, stop right there don't you dare lets those thoughts continue' she told herself looking away from Draco and out onto the lake.

There was an awkward silence between them, Ginny placed the towel on the ground next to Draco and sat down. Both of them just stared out into the forest that was currently being illuminated by the descending sun. It was very peaceful and they lost themselves in the silence, almost forgetting where they were and who they were.

"It's beautiful, huh?" whispered Ginny after a while; she didn't expect an answer so she was shocked when Draco responded.

"Yea it is. My favorite time of the day actually. Nobody's ever out here, so I come to get my mind off things. With Head Boy duties I have a feeling I'll be out here a lot this year. How about you?" he asked bringing his knees up and resting his shoulders on them, still looking out into the forest.

Ginny turned to look at him, even though he kept his attention up front. Imitating him and bring her knees up as well she responded, "Pretty much the same. It's not easy being the only Weasley female and top student. Kind of gets to you after a while. I like to come out here and swim with the squid, takes my mind off things and then I sit here reflecting on things."

Draco turned to her and smiled, "Isn't it funny how much we have in common and never saw past our differences because of the whole Malfoy vs. Weasley thing and Slytherin vs. Gryffindor to top it off?" he asked looking into her aqua-green eyes. Ginny looked into his grey stormy eyes and smiled, she shrugged "Goes to show you things aren't always as black and white as our parents paint them" she responded. Draco nodded, "very true, so how about we start all over….Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy and you are?" he asked with humor in his eyes.

Ginny laughed and shook his hand, "I'm Ginevra Clarisse Weasley…" And so they started talking, getting to know each other until it was time to head in for dinner, unaware that from within the Forbidden Forest they were being watched. 'Better watch out Malfoy, you might just be creating a weakness for yourself.'

---

**A/N: So what do you guys think! I had to throw Luna in there...She's just such a fun cool character. Well review and i hope to post again soon!**


	6. Bloody Hell

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.** No wait...not all of them belong to her...just the ones from her book...there are a few that belong to me...I think...I hope...lol**

**A/N:** _**Don't shoot! There is a perfectly good reason why I haven't posted. When I come up with it I'll let you guys know. LOL. **_

_**Seriously, sorry for not posting in such a long time. Been really busy and on top of that suffered some big time writers block. I have no idea where this story is going, there is just so much but it comes to me at once and my brain just freezes!**_

_**So basically I am open to suggestions. Read, review and let me know.**_

"Bloody Hell!! Don't Hogwarts Professors have anything better to do!?" whined Sarah as she sat down for dinner, it was mid November and sixth year was proving to be very stressful.

"Oh stop whining, you're not the one taking advance classes" groaned Ginny as she sat down next to Sarah.

"You guys complain like its something out of this world what do you leave us…" started Michael only to be interrupted by Draco who was currently sitting down next to Ginny.

"Yea we're the seventh year group, we are the ones who have NEWTs and _I'm_ the one stuck being Head Boy" he finished complaining.

Ginny and Sarah rolled their eyes, "You guys are so dramatic" stated Sarah as she dug into her chicken.

"Yes, complete Drama kings if you ask me" continued Ginny as she dove into her smashed potatoes.

Michael huffed in indignation, "This coming from the two that began the complaints" he said raising an eyebrow at Ginny and Sarah.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a minute. It was true that they had all been very busy lately; it was a miracle she hadn't gone mad, yet. She had so far been doing excellent in all her courses, especially her advanced ones, so the professors saw fit to treat her as a seventh year, expecting from her the same thing they expected of her fellow classmates. But that meant that now she never had any time to chill with Sarah and Colin; they hadn't even done anything mischievous this year.

"You know what we need…" began Ginny chewing thoughtfully, with a mischievous look that none of the Slytherin's missed.

"What?" asked Pansy curiously. Sarah just looked at her friend she could practically see the wheels in Ginny's head turning, and she knew she would love whatever plan he friend had come up with. Ginny turned to her and smirked.

"Mag darling…" she started extremely sweet, "when was the last time you had any fun?"

"Well, Claire my love, that all depends on your definition of such term?"

"True, dear….well I guess I would define the term as 'partied so good you were in bed for…oh say two days'?" Ginny asked innocently. Sarah's eyes widen, the last time that happened was when they snuck the twins into Hogwarts and threw the party of the year at the end of May last school year. Ginny couldn't possible been considering doing that again! She looked into her friends eyes and saw the determination and smirked.

"Why Ginevra! I dare say I've taught you well." She stated proudly throwing her arms around her friend. The other three occupants at the table stared at them.

"What the bloody hell have you two come up with?" questioned Michael well aware of his sister and Ginny's ability to start trouble. They were like the female versions of Fred and George; it was a bit freaky and nerve wrecking when they started plotting things.

"Oh dear brother you worry too much…. When the time comes you will be notified" Said Sarah smirking at her brother and eating her food.

Ginny just smiled innocently at the suspicious look Michael gave her. "Hey where are Blaise and Colin?" She asked noticing that they were nowhere around.

"Well, Blaise has decided to sit with Luna, seems those two have hit it off…"

"At least one of us is getting or soon to get some" murmured Draco to Michael, who started laughing.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at them but continued as if they had said nothing, "and Colin had detention for kicking your brother's arse." She finished eating as if she just commented on the weather. Ginny and Sarah gaped, "What!?" they said together. Colin was not one to fight, he'd usually let the person go and prank them so bad they'd go running home to their mothers crying.

"Well it seems your brother decided against better judgment and couldn't keep his mouth shut…..so Colin did it for him" said Michael.

"Rather nasty job he did, do remind me never to get on Creevey's bad side, I thought your temper and ability with a wand was something to fear…." Continued Draco shaking his head, then smirking he added, "although I have a feeling 'weasel king' will be limping for weeks, I think he'll mind his words now."

Ginny looked at Michael, "what exactly did my brother say that pushed Colin to the limit?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. Michael fidgeted nervously under her glare; he knew her temper was going to flare once she found out. Poor Ron! Not that he won't deserve what she'll do to him, but until she finds him she'll need an outlet, and he did not want to be it. He looked at Pansy and Draco for help.

Draco looked at the scene before him with amusement, the youngest Weasley never seized to amaze him. She had the ability to make the toughest coward before her intense glare. Though it never seemed to work on him, maybe it's because to some level they share the same temper and ability to intimidate, although he is by far more discreet. With that thought in mind he smirked and finally decided to help Michael, it would be one hell of a show!

"Well, Kitten…." Ginny turned to Draco and glared at him, she hated nicknames especially that one. He was unaffected by her glare and just continued, "if you retract your claws I'll be more than glad to inform you of you idiotic brothers' comment." Michael and Pansy looked at him sharply; he wouldn't dare set her off. They knew Draco could be thick, but not that thick. Ginny settled down and incline her head to show that he should proceed.

"He, being the weasel that he is, made the mistake of telling Creevey that, and I quote 'you seem to have enjoyed the Chamber incident and wanted a repeat by hanging with the snakes'." Before any of them could register what Draco had said, Ginny was out her chair and storming out the Great Hall, the doors seemed to have opened on their own. All the students in the Great Hall quieted and watched as the flaming redhead stormed out in obvious rage.

"Crap!"

"Malfoy!"

Exclaimed Sarah and Michael as they ran after her. Draco looked at Pansy, who was glaring at him, innocently.

"What Pans?" Pansy just gave him a disapproving look before getting up and starting to walk out.

"Move, Malfoy. You set her off, your calming her down!" she growled over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Draco sighed, "Well that fun was short lived." And he proceeded to follow Pansy out. Dumbledore looked at the scene before him with a twinkle in his eyes, 'maybe things are turning out for the best' he thought as his gazed follow the sole Malfoy heir out of the Great Hall in pursuit of the sole Weasley female.

---

"Malfoy! Let go _or_ else!" threatened an extremely pissed off Ginny. She was half way up to the Hospital Wing when Sarah and Michael caught up to her. They distracted her by trying to bind her with a spell but she was to mad to care, she easily deflected the spell and threw a 'bat-boogey' at Michael. As she was on her way in, Draco bloody Malfoy grabbed her from behind and had her firmly pulled up against his front. Her hands were being held on her side and her wand had dropped from shock. No one in their right mind ever dared to come within 10feet of Ginerva Clarisse Weasley when she was this pissed.

"No, _Kitten_, I don't think I will…although I would more than love to watch the dramatic show between you and your brother…Pansy will kick my arse into oblivion if I didn't at least try to stop you. Seeing as hexing you is not going to work…" he took a moment to look at Michael who was currently fighting off some nasty looking bats, "then I'll just hold on to you tightly and pray to Merlin and anyone willing to listen that _you_ wont do worst than Pansy."

Ginny relax into Draco's hold, she felt him stiffened, it must have shocked him, but he recovered quickly because he tightened his grip incase she tried anything. Ginny sighed, "Fine…I won't kill Ron….for now." Seeing as Draco's hold had not loosened she turned her head around to look up at him.

He looked down at her and raised a perfectly blonde eyebrow, "what you expected me to actually let go of you _now_! Woman I'm a Slytherin give me some credit!" he replied arrogantly. Ginny huffed in indignation, that trick always worked! She turned around to see Michael recovering and giving her a glare. She smiled at him.

"Sorry love, but you were standing between me and murder" she smirked at him.

"Bloody hell we've created a monster!" exclaimed Michael, standing up with the help of his sister and Pansy.

"Will somebody tell this buffoon to get off me….I'm not going to do anything…stupid" exclaimed Ginny. She felt a bit uncomfortable in Draco's arms, she was beginning to enjoy the feel of his strong arms around her middle and his strong Quiddicth abs rubbing up against her back every time he breath. It was rather disoriented, not to mention the intoxicating smell of his cologne. _Damn him_ she thought and growled.

She jumped when she felt hot breath on her ears, "hmm…are you purring for me _kitten_?" whispered Draco into her ear so only she could hear, he saw her blush and smirked. Merlin she was beautiful. It seems she fit perfectly into him. It was taking all his willpower to not turn her around, snog her senseless and have his way with her right there. He was going to need one hell of a cold shower. He should let go of her but he couldn't bring himself to do it!

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin is going on here?" boomed the voice of Severus Snape as he made his presence. He had been watching what took place from a far and it shocked him to see the way Draco was more than willing to grab hold of Ginerva, although he was not to happy with how close he was holding her or how he just whispered into her ear and made her blush. Dear Merlin he was acting like a father! Shaking the shock off he approached the group of teens.

"Malfoy, care to let go of Miss Weasley?" he asked in as calm of a tone as he could possible manage.

Draco, having grown up with Severus constantly around, picked up the irritation in his tone and always looking for the opportunity to mess with him smirked.

"But _Professor_, I kind of like the Weasley were she is…plus she's not complaining. It's not as if we are doing anything _inappropriate_." He responded looking at his Godfather in the eyes. Both of them missed the blush that intensified on Ginny's face, if only they knew the thoughts that were crossing her mind! Pansy, Michael and Sarah didn't, they looked at each other and smirked.

"_Draco…_" said Snape in a warning tone.

Draco laughed lightly, "Fun while it lasted kitten" he whispered to Ginny and slowly removed his arms from her middle, although not backing up at all.

"Good. Now don't you all have somewhere to be…like your common rooms?"

"Yes, sir" they responded and Snape turned to leave not before throwing Draco a glare and nodding towards Ginny.

The moment he turned away, Ginny bent down to retrieve her wand which was a bad idea since her rear rub up against Draco's front hitting his erection. Draco growled and pulled Ginny up turning her to face him. Ginny, recovering quickly smirked at him.

"Who's growling now Draco?!" she whispered into his ear before dodging her tongue out and licking his lobe quickly before backing away. Leaving a very flushed Draco. She went over to the other three who stood there in total shock.

"Come on Pans, Meg….we have some fun to plan!" She winked at Michael and grabbing hold of the other two walked in the direction of the stairs.

Michael turned to look at Draco, who quickly turned the other way and began walking.

"I have to head down to my room….see you later Mike" said Draco as he quickly bolted in the direction of his room.

Michael stood there and smirked, 'interesting' he thought as he headed back to the Great Hall, hopefully desert was still being served.


End file.
